Fandimension Neptunia: Mirror Mirror
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: A chance string of events causes a young man to become close to Lady White Heart. Will he survive? Will he get bored of Rom and Ram's pranks? Or will something less predictable happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There are different types of text depending on what's written**

Normal text = story and regular speech.

normal text exception = apostrophe's used as speech marks mean that someone is thinking or reading.

 **Bold text in brackets () = the narrator (me) speaking directly, usually to make comments (fourth wall braking or not)**

 _Italics = a character breaking the fourth wall (I might not notice if the forth wall's been broken sometimes)_

Underlined text = a reference.

 **square brackets and bold text = skill or HDD**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Job

Lowee, the land of white serenity, ruled by CPU White Heart. The land deserved its title as Lowee was incredibly serene... and white, there was snow everywhere. The citizens loved the peace they had, one such citizen was reading a book. This citizen was called Edge, he wore a white T-shirt, a black and red winter jacket that stopped at the midpoint of his hips and had fur around the collar, dark blue jeans and brown combat boots. Edge turned the page of his book as he ran his hand through his amber hair, his sky blue eyes scanning the pages.

' _Are you gonna narrate everything?' Edge asked the narrator._ **(It's Kinda my job)** ' _Fine.'_

Edge closed his book and got up from the bench he was sitting on, he left the park and headed to the nearest game store. The store was fairly quiet, the doors occasionally opened and closed as people entered or left. Edge wasn't looking for anything in particular, he just wanted to look at the recent stock.

"Nothing new or that I'm interested in." Edge sighed. As the amber man **(that sounds so stupid)** left the store, he decided that he might as well go to the bookstore.

The bookstore Edge frequented was on the other side of Lowee, so it was a bit of a trek. The book store was as quiet as ever, the occasional page turn or other associated sound being a form of ambience. Though there was the somewhat frequent, and quiet, groan, Edge decided to see what was going on. There was a girl in white with brown hair, she was trying to reach a book on the top shelf. Stifling a laugh at the scene in front of him, Edge decided to help, he took the book off the shelf and offered it to the girl.

"Is this the book you wanted?" Edge asked, the girl had an apathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, thanks." The girl thanked as she took the book, she walked off straight away. Edge continued to look around the store. A few books caught his interest, but none really stood out as something special. It seems Edge would just be spending today at home.

'I should go on a quest tomorrow, could do with a few more credits.' Edge thought. The rest of the day was spent gaming.

"Alright, what to pick." Edge muttered as he looked at the guild quests. "You know what? Eenie meenie miney moe." Edge pointed from quest to quest and picked the one he stopped on. "Dogoo extermination, better than nothin' I guess." Edge accepted the quest and headed to the specified location, which wasn't too far away. 'Huh, convenient.'

* * *

The field was crawling with Dogoos, there had to be more than fifty. It was a horde. Edge drew his curved short swords, it was black with red lines running down to the white handle. The Dogoos had their ever present smile, even when they were defeated the smile didn't change, it was cute-ish and somewhat creepy. The experience was small, but there were plenty of Dogoos.

"I've been needing a grinding session, this'll do." Edge tilted his head as he prepped for more fighting, only to be knocked down by a Giant Dogoo. 'Well... this is embarrassing'

"Hyaaah!" A feminine voice yelled, the Giant Dogoo went flying as it got hit by a hammer. "Are you okay?" The girl from yesterday asked.

"Ah, yeah." Edge dusted himself off as he stood up. "You were in the bookstore yesterday, right?" Edge asked as he picked up his swords.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nice to see you again, I'm Edge." Edge greeted.

"Blanc." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Blanc, wanna help take care of these Dogoos?"

"Sure." Blanc knocked away a few more Dogoos. After their introductions, Blanc and Edge massacred the Dogoos. It was easy to take the Dogoos out, even when they attacked in numbers, but the sheer number of them left Edge a bit tired.

"Well, that was a work out." Edge stated as he rolled his shoulders.

"I've fought worse." Blanc replied.

"Thanks for the help by the way." Edge thanked, he placed his shot swords back in his inventory.

"Sure, no problem." Blanc replied. The two headed back to Lowee, they both seemed to be heading to the guild.

* * *

"I'd like to turn in this quest." The two said in unison, the lady behind the counter walked off to get the reward.

'That explains why she helped.' Edge thought. The lady returned and handed Edge and Blanc their rewards. "Quite a bit for a simple Dogoo extermination, well I can treat myself to a book or two. Could probably get a game too." Edge thought aloud, he had just exited the guild when...

"Wait!" Blanc ordered, Edge stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm waiting." Edge said sarcasm filling his voice.

"Good work today." Blanc complimented.  
"Thanks?" Edge questioned, he was confused by the sudden compliment. "You make it sound like we're partners." Edge pointed out.

"Well, maybe we could do another mission together sometime?" Blanc inquired.

"I don't see why not, the more the merrier." Edge shrugged as he walked off.

* * *

"Another day, another mission." Edge sighed, he smiled as he brought out his curved short swords. "Alright, who's first!" He shouted, the excitement of a challenge exhilarated him. The quest today... taking out three Fenrirs. The first Fenrir lunged towards Edge and attempted to bite him, Edge rolled away and dashed back towards the Fenrir. Edge let out a flurry of slashes, the Fenrir wailed as it took damage. The slashing continued at a slower pace as Edge implemented kicks into his combo, the Fenrir was quickly finished off.

'Why haven't the other two attacked yet?'

"Aaaaaahhhhh." A pair of twins screamed as the Fenrirs chased them.

"Babysitting wasn't part of the quest." Edge joked as he ran to help the twins, they resembled Blanc somewhat. A jump kick took the second Fenrir out, the twins must have damaged it before hand. The third Fenrir was staring down at Edge.

 **[SP Skill: Scissor Dance]**

Edge slashed the Fenrir with both swords simultaneously, dancing around it to hit every last spot. The Fenrir howled as it was defeated.

"You two okay?" Edge panted, that fight took a bit of energy. 'Should grind a bit more.'

"Yep, we're fine thanks to you mister." The pink twin answered, her voice was full of energy.

"Yep, perfectly fine." The blue twin added, her voice was quieter.

"Good."

"Oh, I'm Ram by the way." The pink twin introduced herself.

"And I'm Rom." The blue twin introduced.

"Well then, Rom, Ram, It's nice to meet you both. I'm Edge." Edge smiled as he introduced himself.

* * *

Edge had decided to escort Rom and Ram home, which was apparently the Basilicom. The twins decided that they needed to introduce their new 'friend' to their sister.

'If these two live in the Basilicom... They would be Lowees CPU candidates, right? In that case, their sister would be Lady White Heart. Surely I'm over thinking this.' Edge thought. The twins pushed open a set of double doors and walked into an office.

"Sis, we're back!" Ram announced.

"Where were you two!" A pissed off, and familiar voice, shouted. A chair in front of a desk turned around, revealing Blanc. "As Lowees CPU candidates, you need to stop going off on adventures as and when you please." Blanc scolded, not noticing the fourth person in the room. Said fourth person was surprised that his earlier theory was right.

"But we're perfectly fine!" Ram argued.

"We even made a new friend." Rom added as she pointed to Edge. Blanc seemed shocked that Edge was the twins new friend, but smiled slightly shortly after the shock.

"What did they rope you into Edge?" Blanc asked, whether or not she was concerned... Edge couldn't tell. The pair of blue eyes closed as a smile formed.

"Well..." Edge started before explaining what happened.

"I see... Thank you for saving them, these two can be a handful." Blanc raised her voice slightly when she said 'can' to reinforce her point.

"No problem, though I must say... I'm still kinda surprised." Edge admitted.

"Why?" Blanc questioned.

"Well, I never thought that I would meet Lady White Heart herself, or her sisters for that matter." Edge explained, Blanc nodded in response.

"I guess it isn't something most people imagine being possible." Blanc agreed. A moment of silence passed before Blanc spoke again. "I have an offer for you." Blanc stated.

"Shoot." Edge urged her to continue.

"Work as my advisor." Blanc... offered? It sounded more like a command.

"Don't you have an Oracle for that?" Edge inquired.

"Yes, Mina does have a lot of work to do though. I'm offering for you to help with Mina's work and be my personal advisor, as well as a guard." Blanc explained.

"A goddess needs a personal advisor and guard?" Edge questioned.

"We goddesses aren't omnipotent and it's good to have a helping hand in a fight."

"Point." Edge nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." The blue eyed guy accepted, his eyes had a spark in them.

"Good, you can move in and start tomorrow." Blanc said matter of factly.

"...I need to pack!" Edge exclaimed as he dashed home.

The rest of the day was spent packing, moving and unpacking. Life was going to get a lot more interesting, and Edge liked the prospect of that idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adjustments

"Why am I wearing a tux again?" Edge asked as he pulled at the collar.

"Because we're going to an important meeting." Blanc reminded, she adjusted the white neck tie around Edges neck. "Stop moving." She ordered.

"Stop trying to choke me." Edge argued. As they were going to a meeting with the other goddesses, Blanc transformed into her HDD form.

"Let's just get this over with." White Heart marched down the hall, Edge kept with her pace.

"Agreed." He sighed. The doors to the meeting room opened and the goddess and advisor stepped inside, Blanc took a seat at the table the other goddesses were sitting at while Edge stood beside her.

"I see we have an unexpected guest." Purple Heart pointed out, drawing the attention to Edge.

"Edge is my advisor, he has a reason to be here." White Heart explained, she was surprisingly calm considering how she usually was in HDD.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Edge greeted with a bow.

"So White Heart has finally found someone she doesn't snap at within five seconds of a conversation." Green Heart teased.

"Oh, no. She still snaps at me." Edge informed with a smile, might as well tease a goddess.

"Shut your trap." White Heart snapped at her amber haired advisor.

"See." Edge pointed out with a smile.

"Ha! He acts like he's in the presence of close friends rather than deities." Black Heart laughed.

"Oh! Sorry." Edge apologised.

"Do not worry, it is a refreshing change of pace." Purple Heart dismissed the apology.

"Thank you. Anyway, isn't this supposed to be an important meeting?" Edge asked with a slight head tilt.

"Oh, yes it is." Black Heart remembered.

"I suppose we should begin then." Green Heart said in an attempt to get back on track.

'The rulers of Gamindustri ladies and gentlemen.'Edge thought.

"There has been a significant drop in our kingdoms shares." Purple Heart stated.

'Again' Edge noted, this happened regularly when he thought about it.

"Yes, but there doesn't seem to be a shift in the people's faith though." Green Heart commented.

"I can vouch for that. From what I've heard on quests and around Lowee, the people have the utmost faith in the four of you." Edge brought up.

"I see, then what else could cause a drop in our shares?" Black Heart asked.

"There's been rumours of anti-crystals having been found recently." White Heart contributed. "Though they drain the power of shares from our bodies, they wouldn't be able to drain shares that aren't powering us."

"There have been anti-goddess groups forming. They're small though, but their rallies could be having an effect." Edge proposed.

"But you said yourself that the people still believe in us?" Purple Heart questioned.

"I said "from what I've heard"" Edge reminded. "The rallies could be placing doubt, even a small bit. A tiny bit of doubt can have a large effect. Though it shouldn't drop the shares as much as you're implying." Edge theorised.

"He's a smart one." Green Heart stated.

"I'm just trying to help." Edge said earnestly. "If you don't mind, do you have a record of the shares recently?" Edge asked.

"We should all have a record of our nations shares, why?" Black Heart inquired.

"I want to look them over, compare them with past records, see if anything similar has happened." Edge explained. Four files appeared on the table.

"These should be the records you need." Purple Heart stated.

"Thanks." Edge picked up the files and sat against the wall. "I'm probably gonna be awhile." He noted, hinting that the goddesses should continue.

The files contained records of every amount of share energy gained, used and lost since the nations' treaty. They had all agreed not to interfere with each other's shares, so none of the goddesses should be behind this, the candidates wouldn't do anything like that either. Edge skimmed through the pages and noticed a trend in each file.

"Ah, that explains it." Edge deadpanned.

"You've figured something out?" White Heart asked.

"Just the fact that I can't believe you four are our nations rulers." Edge smiled bitterly.

"What'd you say!" White Heart shouted, she got up and stomped over to Edge.

"The files each have a trend. Planeptune's shares have decreased due to a lack of work from Purple Heart, Lastation's shares decreased because it's CPU candidate doesn't get more time in the spot light, Lowee's shares decreased because of some grievances people had with Rom and Ram's pranks, they had wanted some form of an apology, and Leanbox's shares decreased because of Green Heart scaring people by asking them to be her little sister." Edge explained, an annoyed look on his face. "Do none of you read these files?"

"Not really." The goddesses answered in unison. Something snapped.

"You're all idiots!" Edge shouted. "Do you really not read the comments that accompany the share energy?" He asked, trying to calm down.

"There are comments along with the share energy?" Purple Heart asked in response.

"Yes there are, I recommend you all start reading them if you want your shares back." Edge threw the files down onto the table. Each goddess took their nations respective file and read the comments.

"Ha! What the hell!?" White Heart yelled hysterically. "Edge, I found a comment from you."

'Oh no.' All the alarms went off in Edges mind, this would be humiliating.

'I want to do the best I can for my nation... and hopefully make some friends.' White Heart read while stifling a laugh.

"I don't have any friends, you gotta problem with that?" Edge asked, livid.

"Don't worry, Noire's lonely too." Purple Heart said as she changed to her human form.

"Don't tell him that Neptune!" Black Heart exclaimed as she changed back.

"Now, now. Don't fight in front of a guest, you two." Green Heart chastised, a smug smile on her face as she changed.

"Can it Vert!" The two yelled, Vert looked like a kicked puppy. White Heart changed back too, Blanc sighed as she looked at the others.

"The rulers of Gamindustri ladies and gentlemen." Edge joked in a deadpan tone. "So, this what the other goddesses are like in their human forms."

"You'll get used to them." Blanc stated.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Edge questioned.

"Both." Blanc answered, Edge decided to ignore that and reintroduce himself.

"Well, I know we've already met... but... Hi, I'm Edge." He greeted again.

"Nice to meet ya Edge, I'm Neptune." Neptune introduced.

"I'm Noire... and I do have friends, despite what Neptune said." Noire seemed slightly flustered.

'Note to self: Noire has no friends.' Edge thought.

"I am Vert, Console Patron Unit of Leanbox." Vert smiled.

The rest of the day was... uneventful? Nothing important really happened, besides the pointless meeting.

* * *

"Edge? Are you okay?" Mina asked as she looked up Edge.

"No." Edge replied.

"Weren't you looking after Rom and Ram?" Mina changed the question.

"I... uh... may have lost control of the situation." Edge admitted.

"May have? You're tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling." Mina pointed.

"Yes, thank you. I was well aware of that." Edge started swinging back and forth.

"You'll fall." Mina stated.

"That's the plan."

"It will hurt."

"I know."

"Very well then." Mina walked off. A short while later, Edge fell to the ground. The rope had snapped after a lot of swinging.

"Now then... where are they?" Edge asked himself in a menacing tone, he reached the entrance and noticed a girl wearing purple and a girl wearing black.

"Oh, um... Excuse me, could you tell us where Rom and Ram are?" The purple girl asked.

"I'm trying to find them myself actually." Edge answered.

"Nepgear! Uni!" Two familiar voices called out, Rom and Ram ran up to the two girls.

"There you two are." The girl in black said.

"Ahem." Edge coughed. "I believe you two are aware of how much trouble you're in?"

"We're sorry." Rom apologised.

"Huuh, it's fine. No one got hurt." Edge sighed.

"Oh, these are our friends by the way. Nepgear and Uni." Ram introduced.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Edge. I assume you're Planeptune and Lastation's CPU Candidates respectively?" Edge greeted.

"Nice to meet you Edge, I'm Nepgear. And yes, you're right, me and Uni are CPU Candidates." Nepgear introduced herself.

"I'm Uni, Noire's little sister." Uni introduced.

"Well if you two are here, you can keep an eye on the twins. I've got work to do." Edge walked off with his hands behind his head.

* * *

Paper, paper everywhere. Too much paper, too little time in the day. Edge had started some of the paperwork he was assigned, he would have to pull an all nighter. As it got darker, Edge realised just how quiet Lowee is at night. Edge was currently drinking his tenth cup of coffee and had five coffee machines on standby. The regret was setting in, he could have remained blissfully ignorant of all of this. He just had to accept, didn't he? **(Yes, yes he did)**

"Okay, I should be done in... five hours." Edge yawned before squinting at the clock, it was two in the morning. Next cup of coffee, this made eleven, of the hundreds sure to come later on. Two hours passed before Edge got up from his desk.

"I'm going for a walk." Edge stretched before leaving his room/office, he got to the balcony and noticed Blanc. "Well, glad to see I'm not the only one awake." Edge yawned as he stepped beside Blanc.

"I was up all night writing a story." Blanc admitted.

"I was up all night doing your paperwork." Edge remarked. The two stood there in silence for awhile, Edge finally spoke. "Well, it's time to start a new day." The sun was starting to peak out.

"Agreed." Blanc smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mirror Mirror

"Sleep deprivation, I'm suffering from sleep deprivation." Edge yawned, he hadn't slept in two weeks. As another pot of coffee finished brewing, Blanc walked in. Edge started drinking from the coffee pot, Blanc took a book off of the bookshelf near the doors. The book ended up embedded in the front of Edge's desk.

"You're paying for that." Edge stated. Blanc marched over to the desk and removed the book, she then proceeded to hit Edge in the back of the head. Blanc was now looming over an unconscious Edge.

"Now he'll finally sleep." Blanc sighed.

* * *

Edge woke up in his bed, fully clothed. He walked into his office, which was connected to his room, checked the papers on his desk and took a walk around the basilicom. Blanc, Rom and Ram were nowhere to be found, Edge eventually found Mina.

"Good morning Mina." Edge greeted. "Have you seen Blanc or the twins?"

"Good morning Edge." Mina greeted back. "Blanc, Rom and Ram left an hour or two ago. They went to do some quests, but they should be back soon." Mina explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna go for a walk around Lowee. You know how to contact me." Edge pointed at his earpiece and left.

* * *

It didn't take long for things to go from good to bad. Arfoire was terrorizing Lowee, she must have some new plan or something since she was summoning monsters.

"Well, hello there." Edge waved.

"What do you want!" Arfoire yelled, she sent a few monsters towards Edge. The monsters were dispatched quickly so there's no reason to explain the fight.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice." Edge smiled, he ran up to Arfoire and slashed at her for a little while. A few attacks landed, too many missed though.

"You're stronger than most adventurers aren't you?" Arfoire asked a rhetorical question, she sent more monsters towards Edge. The most imposing being the ancient dragon.

"Now that's just not fair." Edge shook his head, his earpiece started buzzing. Edge took the call.

"Edge, I've sent word to Blanc about the attack." Mina informed, Edge narrowly dodged a tail whip from the ancient dragon.

"Great, but can't talk now, bye." Edge hurriedly replied and hung up. The fight was mostly dodging and landing weak attacks.

 **[SP Skill: Broken Waltz]**

Edge ran up to the ancient dragon and span around while landing multiple hits, he dashed from point to point as he landed stabs and slashes. The attack ended up doing as much damage as a normal attack would do to a dogoo, the ancient dragon didn't even flinch. Edge was doubled over and gasping for air, the ancient dragon used its tail to whip Edge into and through a few stalls.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Arfoire asked mockingly. Edge stumbled to his feet, he was clutching his left side since it took the brunt of the attack.

"Damn it, I can't lose here." Edge panted, a strange power began to well up inside of him. Edge was encased in a white light and began floating , a power symbol appeared in front of him. He grabbed the symbol with his right hand, the power increased. Edge's clothes disappeared and a light grey bodysuit with transparent cybernetic lines covered his entire body, it even covered his hands and feet. Edge's hair turned silver and the back grew until it reached his shoulder blades. His eyes also turned silver, but a transparent power symbol became present in both of them. Two mechanical wing pieces floated behind his back, a similar occurrence happened with the appearance of shoulder guards, kneepads that went up and split to protect his thighs and shin guards that went around his heel slightly. Edge's curved short swords disappeared and a scythe took their place. The light dissipated and revealed Edge's new form, he was significantly taller than before. **(Normally, Edge is slightly taller than Vert)**

 **[HDD Activate]**

"What is this power?" Edge's new form asked, his voice sounded more mature.

'Glass Heart.' That name raced through his mind.

"What! Just what are you!" Arfoire exclaimed.

'Glass Heart.' The thought raced through repeatedly.

"I am Glass Heart." The newly named form said with a serious face.

"You're a CPU!? How!?" Arfoire yelled.

"I am not sure, but that doesn't matter right now." Glass Heart responded, he readied his scythe and charged towards the ancient dragon.

 **[SP Skill: Crescent Cross Cutter]**

The scythe began to glow as Glass Heart slashed X's in front of himself, blasts of energy were sent towards the ancient dragon. The ancient dragon wailed as each X hit it, it collapsed to the ground and disappeared.

" _Now this is a level up!" Edge exclaimed._

"Don't think this is over!" Arfoire yelled as she disappeared.

* * *

Blanc and the twins returned to Lowee, luckily the nation hadn't suffered much damage. Blanc had hurried back since Mina informed her of the attack. According to Mina, Edge was fighting off Arfoire and her monsters, but the transmission had cut out shortly after a shocked expression had appeared on Mina's face.

"Where's Edge!" White Heart yelled. A few citizens pointed in the direction of the market, White Heart and the twins rushed over there. A silver haired man was... floating? In the middle of the market, his scythe was upside down with the blade resting on the ground as he floated above it.

"Hey you!" White Heart shouted. The man turned around and smiled when he saw White Heart, he flew over to her.

"Sorry, but you missed the action." The man smiled.

"I don't care about that!" White Heart snapped. "Where's Edge?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I'm right here." A confused look spread across the mans face.

"Cut the crap!" White Heart yelled.

"I'm serious." The man defended.

"Prove it."

"Fine!" The man transformed and Edge was now standing in the same place.

"Happy?" Edge questioned.

"...The hell!" White Heart shouted. The twins transformed back to normal and ran up to Edge.

"Wow! That's amazing, you're a CPU like Blanc and the others!" Ram exclaimed.

"It was really cool looking." Rom added. Edge smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heheh. Yeah, about that... I have no idea how it happened." Edge deadpanned with a sigh.

"We need to tell the other CPUs." Blanc said, she had transformed back.

"Alright." Edge nodded. "But can we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted and I think I need medical attention." He notified.

* * *

Edge was standing in a black room, a mirror floated in front of him.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the guiltiest of them all?" A voice eerily similar to Edge's asked.

"Glass Heart." A deep voice bellowed, the question and answer repeated for ages.

"Ahhh!" Edge screamed as he shot up from his bed, he had broken out into a cold sweat. It was midnight, Edge did what he normally did and went for a walk.

" _Why is this a habit of mine?" Edge asked._ **(For plot convenience.)** _"Oh... alright."_

Just as expected Blanc was standing at the same balcony as last time.

"Well this is romantic." Edge joked as he lent on the rail.

"It is isn't it." Blanc chuckled.

"So... we're going to Planeptune tomorrow." Edge said, trying to start an actual conversation.

"Yes, we're going to have Histoire examine you." Blanc explained.

"Who?" Edge questioned.

"Planeptune's oracle." Blanc reminded.

"Ah, okay." Edge nodded.

"So why are you out here?" Blanc inquired. Edge sweat dropped, he didn't want to tell her.

"Well..." Edge began.

"If you lie, I'll push you over the rail." Blanc threatened calmly.

"I had a nightmare." Edge sighed.

"What happened?" Blanc asked, Edge was surprised that she didn't laugh.

"It's nothing major... really." Edge dismissed. "I'm gonna get some practice."

"For what?" Blanc questioned, Edge transformed into his HDD.

"Flying." Glass Heart answered. "I haven't been doing this as long as you." Glass Heart took off and flew around in a figure eight, nothing else really happened besides Edge falling to the ground when HDD stopped.


End file.
